List of Characters
Main Characters *'Barney Harwood ' (played by Barney Harwood) - a television presenter who presents programmes for the BBC. According to the episode "A Star Is Born", Barney rescued Nev from his previous owners, who adopted him following the last episode of Smile. *'Nev / Nevvy' (voiced by Ross Mullan) - a small, blue, bear who likes ice cream and his snuggly ducky duck duck. He has patches in places and is missing part of his ear. The little bear has trouble with pronouncing certain words and when scared or intimidated, he growls, just like a real bear would. *'Crazy Keith' (voiced by Simon Buckley) - an illegal immigrant Koala who lives under the floor boards with his mice friends, The Squealers, and his girlfriend Doris. He is often referred to as Nev's best friend. *'Beatrice / Beetroot' (played by Allyson Brown) - a love interest for Barney, who lives in the flat opposite to his. It has been mentioned that she is still studying at college, although she if often seen to be working in Mr Prank's ice cream van. *'Andy Prank / Angry Pants / Plank' (played by Glen Davies) - the caretaker of the block of flats that Barney and Nev are living in. He is also the owner of the local ice cream business. He is known to be archenemies with Nev. Nev also causes his allergies to arise. *Postie (played by Beverly Hills) - the local postwoman, who is a love interest for Mr. Prank. In the past, Postie has fallen into Mr. Prank's trap, after he attempted to marry her following her 'big' lottery win. She is known to be good friends with Beatrice. *'Aunt Barbara' (played by Bella Emberg) - the aunt of Barney, and sister of Uncle Rupert. Upon her entrance in Series 2, she has known to have a grudge against Mr. Prank, due to the fast he is a "useless caretaker". She is known to have a sight problem, often referring to Nev as a dog. She is known to have a crush on Bill Oddie. *'Melanie / Smellamie' (played by Shyanne Sanders) - Appearing from series two onwards, Melanie is the niece of Aunt Barbara, and second cousins with Barney. She often helps Nev and Crazy Keith carry out acts of revenge on Mr. Prank, following his antics with Aunt Barbara. *'Uncle Rupert '(played by Geoffrey Whitehead) - The owner of the block of flats where Barney and Nev live. Although unseen as a character in the first three series, he is mentioned in nearly every episode. His picture can be seen on Barney's wall in most episodes. He makes his first physical appearance in Series Four. *'Bouncer Boy / Bouncer Belly' (played by Gregory Foreman) - The original owner of Bandit the cat, Bouncer Boy is said to be the nephew of Mr. Prank. After appearing in nearly every episode of series one, he has only made one physical appearance since, in series three - albeit, played by a different actor. *Doris - A bunny rabbit, who has been in a relationship with Crazy Keith since Series 2. She was also mentioned in several episodes of series one, but not seen. She is the only main character that does not need to be voiced or puppeteered. Supporting Characters Minor Characters Other Characters Category:Characters